Edward Cullen : The Story of a Murderer
by Bloomed from Love
Summary: What would happen if Edward gave into his desire for Bella at the ballet studio?


It was rough getting to the ballet studio with the sun shining so brilliantly in the azure sky; but somehow, they managed it without sparkling.

Edward's thoughts were darker than usual. In his mind, a hundred ways of torturing and killing his worst ennemy were ablaze. He could already picture himself, a smeer on his pallid face and a haughty look in his gaze, ripping off parts of James and burning them one by one, slowly so that he could feel pain, so that he would beg for mercy and for Mother and for death, and would welcome the latter with open arms. Edward was already beginning to feel the sheer thrill of seeing James writhe in agony, of seeing the vampire he so despised shrieking and screaming his lungs out while the flames licked his body to ashes.

Yes, Edward was feeling quite sadistic today. But for all the good reasons.

He stormed into the ballet studio as quickly as his vampiric body could. He followed James peculiar smell, then closed his eyes as his senses touched that of Bella and tingled at it. It was the sweetest, most envigorating thing he had ever sniffed at, and he couldn't believe that he was getting so, so close to it – but then he was reminded of his will to save her for herself, not for her blood, and brought himself back to earth. He could never, ever have a taste of Bella in his mouth. It would not only cause her death, but his also.

He crushed into the heavy door as, long behind him, Carlisle and the rest of the family were trying to keep up with his unequalled speed and agility. What he saw in the studio not only made his brain freeze for a second, but also gave a strong dab to the nagging thirst in his throat.

Without thinking twice, he lunged forward. James was standing besides Bella's badly beating body. Edward cringed at the smell of her blood, present in his nostrils now more than ever. "Save her first," he said to himself before attacking James. A deep, wild snarl escaped from his lips as their bodies crushed onto the wooden floor. He conjured another roar, the most terrifying one that had ever stirred in his throat. It rang with fury as Edward jumped on James' back, like a fierce lion pouncing on a hunter in an effort to protect his lioness.

Although James punched back to get to his prey, his own efforts were helpless and he never reached her, nor did her blood ever touch his tongue.

.

"Bella?"

His voice trembled as he crouched over her bloody body. Once again, her sweet smell rose to his height, and he sniffed it longingly, willing to do almost anything to reach it's source. For a second, he thought about drinking the delicious dark liquid that flowed through her veins. What was the worst that could possibly happen? She would be drained of blood, evidently, but he would continue living with her savourous taste forever in his mouth and body. His eyes would shine with her blood, and his family would start life anew in some faraway place, maybe somewhere in Northern Europe were the sun was less, maybe in Denali with Tanya. Yes, she was somebody he could live with, somebody who didn't tempt him, somebody he didn't uncontrollably lust for…

He took her frail wrist in his hand, and smelled it. What he found was shocking.

"Carlisle!" he cried, fainting a light agony in his voice.

He wanted her, right here, right now, but the thick layer of venom that lay over the source of his seventh heaven was shielding him from it.

Carlisle arrived as quickly as he could. Behind him, he saw Emmett jumping on James and keeping him firmly nailed to the damaged floor of the studio. Jasper was about to follow, when he too sensed the exquisite smell. He looked at Bella, his eyes burning with desire and thirst. Edward let out a small growl, and it was all that was needed to make Jasper leave _his_ prey alone.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle informed him calmly as he pressed his hand against Bella's brown hair. She cried out, gasping for air, as other pains returned to the surface.

"Bella!" I screamed, setting a pleading look on Carlisle.

"Watch out for her leg, it's broken," he methodically continued. "Some ribs, too, I think."

A snarl escaped from Edward's lips. James had toyed with her _too_ much for his liking—But, wait, what was he thinking of? Of her own death at his hands? His tempatation for her blood had enrobed his brain too much, and now it was all he could think of. His thoughts did not sway toward the moments passed with her darling at his side; they were now concentrated to the full on the liquid that continued to gush out of her wounds and that had stained her shirt, the broken mirror shards and the floor.

Edward was a monster.

Asking mentally for her forgiveness, he grabbed her hand and stared into her chocolate eyes, now open wide with horror and ail. Such beautiful and deep eyes, such a wonderful face, a face unlike all those he had crossed till now… A face plain with monotony but gorgeous in love and joy. Right now, if Edward were able to cry, he would drench her in his tears.

Slowly, he drew her hand to his mouth and placed his cool lips on the wound. She screamed and tried to say something, his name perhaps, but it was blurred by the shrill sound of her aching voice.

"I'm here, Bella," he said, his lips still in contact with her hand. "Can you hear me? I love you."

"Ed… Edward…" she whimpered. Her voice was clearer, now.

"I'm here. I love you," he reassured, also trying to fight the thirst, the temptation, the lust, the strong desire within…

It didn't work.

"It hurts," she cried.

"I know, Bella, love, I know. I'm going to help you, alright?"

"H-how?" Bella shivered as she uttered the word.

"I'm going to make the pain go away. Please, don't scream, Bells."

Edward shot a look toward Carlisle, who was probably thinking that his good boy was only to drink the venom. Poor man… He was be terribly blinded by his compassion, at times, Edward thought as he sunk his teeth into her tender skin.

At first, his body exploded with disgust and fire as the venom ventured unwillingly into his mouth and down his throat. It quickly spread thourgh his body and caused his jaw to tighthen and his teeth to sink even deeper into her warm flesh. He sucked past the first layer, that of poison and horror, and went to the next, although his job should have stopped there. Finally, Pleasure came and engulfed his mouth, dripping at it's sides and down his chin. His eyes widened in pure bliss. Bella screamed and twisted and wriggled on the floor as Edward looked on, unmoved by the death of the love of his life. A death caused by his own will, by his sins. He tried to stop. He couldn't.

"No!" she shrieked. "No! Edward, stop! Edward!"

He ignored her. At his side, Carlisle raised his eyebrows. Emmett and Jasper turned around with a hungry look in each of their gazes. Alice didn't dare glance at the show.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered as Bella's pains became worst. "Forever."

He stared at his own reflection in the opposite mirror. The reflection of a hunter, of a murderer, thrilled at the site of blood, and sadistic and cruel to the extreme.

.

"In recent news, a ballet studio has been burned to the ground after being broken into," said John Strange as the cameras clicked on. "A stolen car had been left at it's entrance, possibly that of Isabella Swan, 17, whose body was found not far from it. Isabella's mother, Renée Dwyer, is arriving today from Florida. Isabella, "Bella" to her friends, had moved to Forks in Washington to live with her father, Charlie, when sources say she stormed out of the house one night after breaking up with her boyfriend. The police are still trying to find out how the girl wound up dead."


End file.
